Sleeping Beauty
by uzai sagi
Summary: A couples newborn child was given sweet gifts by the guardians. Santa Claus gave her song. The Tooth Fairy gave her beauty. The Easter Bunny gave her courage. But the Boogeyman gave her a curse. The Sandman counters that curse with a spell. Sixteen years later, the child grows and is introduced to Jack Frost, who falls in love with her. Can he save her from the spell? JackxOc
1. The Newborn Francesca Guilder

**I thought about waiting til I saw the movie, then I realized "No, that'll take too long." So I decided to do it without watching the movie first. This is a crossover with Sleeping Beauty, only more hilarious**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, except my oc's**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

A woman was moaning and clutching her oversized stomache in pain. A man, who was supposedly her husband, took one of her hands in worry.

"Is the baby..." He couldn't bring himself to ask if the baby was coming, but the look on his wifes face gave him the message.

These two had been married for five years and for some reason they were unable to have children. But one day, the woman wished upon the moon for a child, whether it was boy or a girl she didn't care, just as long as it was their child. Then upon that same night, Mother Nature had come to her and granted her that very wish, saying that she knows the gender of the baby, but wanted the couple to wait as a surprise.

They had asked when the baby would come, but Mother Nature replied, "You'll know when it's time."

The couple had been very patient, but also very excited. They were finally going to have a child.

Then after nine months of waiting, it was finally coming.

"Oh, Roderick, I don't think I can do this," the woman said to her husband worriedly. "What if the baby dies once it comes? I'll never be able to live with myself."

"Monica, everything will be fine," Roderick said to his wife, squeezing her hand. "We just have to wait for Mother Nature to come and help us."

Monica nodded to him and consentrated on breathing evenly. After what seemed like forever, Mother Nature had finally come with a small smile.

"I am here, my dear," she replied, sitting down next to the woman and rubbing her belly.

"Please help, it hurts!" Monica whined, recieving a gentle stroke from the nature spirit.

"Calm down now, it's going to hurt. Just to warn you all, though," she looked at Roderick, "the guardians will be here to see the little treasure you will have."

Roderick seemed nervous at this. She had explained that the little childrens fairy tales were real, but he didn't count on them coming to see their first born child.

"I'm here! Is the baby here yet!"

Mother Nature looked to see that the Tooth Fairy had come with her mini-fairies in a rush.

"No, not yet, Tooth. Just a little more, Monica."

Monica breathed deeply as the pain began to increase. As much as she loved having this baby, this kid was just giving her a real hard time at the moment.

"By the time *pant* the baby's here, *pant* he or she *pant* is in alot *pant* of trouble," Monica breathed.

Roderick couldn't help but laugh at that. It was _way_ too early to be punishing the baby now.

"Now, now. Don't go punishing your child. It's hasn't even come yet."

Nature looked at Santa Claus with a sweet smile.

"Welcome, North. You're not late, as you can probably tell."

North smiled at Nature. "Good. Wouldn't want to miss the baby screaming."

Nature laughed at this, but turned serious as Monica whined in pain.

"I'm guessing it's not a good time for jokes, yes?"

Nature nodded, but kept her attention on the woman.

"Alright, Monica, are you ready?"

Monica breathed a little bit before nodding.

"Good. Now push!"

Monica started groaning as she tried to help push the baby out.

"'Ello, mates. What did I miss?"

The Easter Bunny soon caught sight of the woman trying to give birth and then fainted.

"Oh, Bunnymund!" Nature shouted to the unconcious bunny. "You're just in time!"

The Sandman soon followed and watched the joyous wonders of birth, waking up Bunnymund in the process.

"Sorry 'bout that, mate. Child-birth makes me nervous..."

Nature giggled a little bit, but then quieted down when she saw the baby's head.

"That's it! Push a little more!"

Monica groaned as she pushed.

"One more push!"

Monica gave one last push until she heard crying from a small child, which was hers. The couple tried to get a glimpse of their child, who was wrapped in a silk blanket.

Mother Nature cooed at the baby before turning to the new parents. "It's a girl..."

Monica put her hands to her mouth in joy. "Oh, my..." She reached out for her new baby girl and Nature slid the baby into her mothers arms. "Oh, she's so beautiful... And she's all ours..." Monica turned her tear-filled eyes to her husband, who looked like he was on the verge of tears as well as he placed is hand on his daughters small head.

"She's all ours..." Roderick whispered with a joyous smile.

"Ooh! Congratulations!" Tooth shouted.

The other three guardians looked at the baby with smiles.

"What shall you name the baby?" Nature asked.

Monica and Roderick looked at eachother before looking at their newborn child.

"Francesca..." Monica said. "How about Francesca?"

"I love it," Roderick said.

"Then Francesca it is," a voice called out.

There appeared Father Time with a small hourglass that had the name "Francesca Guilder".

"Now that the guardians are all here," Nature continued, "why don't we go on with the gifts for the new baby girl?"

Monica and Roderick looked at eachother in astonishment. Their new baby was special to them, true, but they didn't think she was _that_ special.

"North, you go first."

North nodded and knelt down towards the little infant.

"Francesca, I give to you the gift of song. You'll be filled with singing and laughter and joy, that it will warm the hearts of those in distress."

The little baby Francesca could feel the magic flowing around her and she couldn't help but giggle. Monica cooed at the baby for making it's noise of laughter.

"Bunnymund, you're next."

Bunnymund nodded before Monica handed him the little baby Francesca, who smiled and giggled as he held her up in mid-air. Bunnymund smirked. "Yeah, you better like me. I'm the one who's going to be leavin' ya easter eggs. Now, my gift for you is courage. You'll have enough guts to face anything, but remember to try not to overexagerate yourself, okay, Fran?"

The little baby just giggled in response, making the Easter Bunny chuckle himself as he handed her to Tooth.

"Oh, you're such a cute little baby! With such a pretty little mouth! Oh, right. My gift for you, Francesca, is beauty. Once you grow old enough to lose your baby teeth, you will recieve coins that give you the beautiful memories that you shall forever cherish as time passes for you."

Francesca looked at the fairy with a few giggles before yawning and drifting off to sleep. Tooth cooed at her before giving her up to her mother.

"How touching..."

Everyone froze at the dark voice and turned to see Pitch leaning against a tree with an evil smile. Tooth had nearly dropped the baby, but was quick enough to realize what she was doing.

"What're you doing here, Pitch?" Bunnymund asked as he drew out his boomerrang.

"Oh, nothing," the Boogeyman answered. "See, Mother Nature here didn't invite me to the birth of the Guilders first child, so I thought I could just crash the party." Pitch took a look at the little bundle in Tooths arms and grinned. "And it's a girl!"

Tooth held Francesca close to her, making Pitch smirk.

"May I?" he asked, holding out his arms as he reached for the newborn.

Tooth cringed the baby away, but Pitch used black sand to snatch the baby from her. Francesca awoke and started to cry as she was put into the arms of the Boogeyman. Monica and Roderick both stood up to reach for their child, but Pitch raised his hand toward them to stop them.

Pitch smiled and looked down at the crying infant. "Hush now, my little one. You have nothing to fear." He stroked little baby's smooth head as way of comfort, but everyone knew that what he said was a lie. However, this little gesture had somehow calmed the baby down.

"Pitch, release the child now!" North said as he drew out his sword.

Pitch looked at the guardians with a wicked smirk. "Oh, I'll let her go. _After_ I've given her _my _gift."

Everyone flinched at this. They all knew what Pitch was like when it came to gifts, and he was going to give one of the worst possible gifts that was ever given.

Pitch looked down at the baby and raised his hand to point a finger down to her and black sand started forming images of the future. "When the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of an old spinning wheel and _die_."

That was it. That was all it took for Monica to lose her selfcontrol and run toward Pitch and take her baby away from him.

"No!"

Pitch laughed a cruel laugh as the woman was on the verge of tears. Roderick ran to her side and glared at the Boogeyman.

"You monster!"

"That does it, mate!"

Bunnymund threw his boomerrangs at Pitch, only for him to dodge them. North restrained him from doing anything else as Pitch smiled cruely toward the couple.

"Enjoy your baby while it lasts..." With that, he vanished with an evil laugh.

Monicas tears poured out as she was held in her husbands arms.

"Roderick... Our baby... We're not going to be able to keep her for long afterall..."

Mother Nature immediately stepped in. "Not quite, Monica. Sandy has yet to give his gift to Francesca."

The couple looked to the Sandman with hopeful eyes and the guardian nodded as he took the baby in his arms. As he held the infant in one arm, he started making images with his sand with the other.

"Sweet Francesca, if ever you should have your finger pricked by the spindle, you shall not meet death, but shall be put into a deep sleep. And from this slumber you shall be woken by true loves kiss. Only then will the spell be broken..."

Sandy handed the child back to her loving parents, who held her for dear life. Sandy's gift had countered Pitch's, and this gave them hope that they would still get to keep their child.


	2. Fran Meets Jack Frost

**Man, you guys are fast at reviewing. I wasn't even expecting at least four. Well, since some of you like this story, I might as well make yall happy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

A young girl with dark hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and rosey cheeks was walking happily in the meadow of the guardian, Bunnymund. She smiled as she admired the flowers that bloomed, the work of Mother Nature herself.

This girl was known as Fran, the human ward of the guardians who protect the children of the world. She was found by Bunnymund in a meadow as a baby, so they adopted her as one of their own. She never knew her real family, but she thought that the guardians were better family than anything.

Why was she in the meadow you asked. Well, Bunny had asked her to gather the eggs that had escaped before he could polish them for Easter, and being the obedient girl she was she accepted.

As she began daydreaming, she started to sing a beautiful song. One of the mini-fairies shook off some water from its body before it heard Frans voice and flew down, singing along with the tune. Fran sang once more, as if she recognized the fairy, which the fairy returned as it flew down on a branch near her.

Fran smiled and sang to the little fairy as she walked little closer. Another mini-fairy had joined the other in singing, but started shaking the tree and made one of them fall. But Fran caught it with her index finger and the fairy gave her a kiss on the nose before she released it and sang as she walked once again.

As the fairies started to gather, they rounded up some of the elves that were sleeping in random places, like inside a tree, or inside the hole of the tree. Infact, one of the elves had to push the other elf out of the hole and fall. But luckily, it had a perichute (don't know if I spelt that right) and landed inside Frans basket. The elf sang with her and rubbed its cheek against hers in a loving manner.

Fran smiled and started walking with the elf in her basket and the fairies and elves followed her across the log that made a bridge on the other side.

Down below, Jack Frost was walking around with a yeti named Samson. Yes, it's strange for a yeti to be named Samson, but that was his name nonetheless.

Jack paused in their walk as he listened to a voice singing.

"Do you hear that, Samson?" he asked the yeti, looking out in the air. "Beautiful."

Samson gave an irritated grunt before moving again, dragging Jack along with him.

"What is it?" Jack asked again, struggling to make the yeti stop.

Samson became even more irritated as he began dragging the winter spirit again.

"C'mon, let's go see." Jack got out of the yetis hold and started walking towards the direction of the beautiful voice.

Samson, however, refused to go with him.

"C'mon, Sam."

The yeti just shook his head.

"Okay, then." Jack smirked. "I guess I'll be throwing a snowball at you three times a day."

Samsons head shot up and they both began running into different directions of the woods. They both stopped and listened to the voice before running again. Jack had stopped on the edge of a log and looked around before Samson stepped on it and shot him up in the air. Samson stopped as he heard a splash and looked to see that the young guardian fell into a small pond.

Samson walked over to him and removed his hood from his head. Jack glared and splashed the yeti in the face.

"You just earned yourself three snowballs in the face three times a day."

Meanwhile, Fran was gathering the rogue easter eggs with the help of the elves and fairies while humming to herself. She looked up at some birds and began to sing.

_I wonder, I wonder  
I wonder why each little bird has a someone_

She came around the tree as she sang to the little birds.

_To sing to, sweet things to  
A gay little lark melody?_

She walked up to one of the elves who was on a tree branch and gave her a small flower.

_I wonder, I wonder  
If my heart keeps singing  
Will my song go winging_

She then walked down the meadow and went to a lone tree on a cliff edge.

_To someone, who'll find me  
And bring back a love song to me?_

Fran set her basket on the branch and leaned her weight onto it as she put her chin on her hands. As she did this, she looked out to the outside world in wonder.

Fran sighed and walked away from the tree. "Oh, boy. Why do they still treat me like a child?"

The elves and fairies followed as they gave her questioning looks. One of the elves even asked who.

"Oh, you know. North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy." She sat at the edge of a pond and dipped her bare foot into it. "They never want me to meet anyone."

Her friends gave her some sympathetic sounds and she just giggled at them. "But you know something? I fooled them. I have met someone!" They instantly became interested and started asking who it was as Fran got up and walked away from the pond. "Oh, a prince." The fairies then asked about what her "prince" was like. "Well, he's tall and handsome..." She sighed dreamily. "And so romantic..." They then started asking her what they did together. "Oh, we walk together and we talk together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms and then... I wake up."

The little creatures sighed in disappointment.

"Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream hard enough, it sure to come true." Fran sighed. "But I see him everyday..."

One of the elves in the tree then spotted an old brown cloak hanging on one of the branches and grabbed a lone egg and threw it at the other elves and fairies. He started pointing at the cloak as the others got to him and got an idea. The elf gathered the rest and told them of the plan to surprise Fran with her "dream prince". When they started going off to retrieve the cloak, they heard Jacks voice.

"You know, Samson," he said as he wringed his sweatshirt of water, "there's something strange about that voice. It's too beautiful to be real." As he continued talking to the yeti, the elves and fairies started gathering two bushes and took them away. "Maybe it was a halucination, or a wood sprite."

Samson gave a dumbfounded look and pointed to the thieves, making Jack look at them in astonishment. "Hey, stop!" But they had already gotten away with his cloak.

They then started getting ready for Frans surprise. One elf was the head, while the other two started cutting the bushes into shoes and they stepped inside. One of the fairies pointed down to where the elf had to land and he landed on the other elves. The fairies started gathering to help the elf look tall and they started walking off.

Fran was leaning back on a tree with a chipmunk in her lap and looked back when she heard a noise and gasped. "Oh, my. It's my dream prince!" She started chuckling and got up to bow to her "prince". "Your highness." She started singing and twirling around. "You know, I'm not supposed to be talking to strangers, but we've met before."

_I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
__I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

Jack and Samson watched in awe as Fran sang and danced with the elves.

_And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream_

_Lala lala  
Lalalaladadada_

_But if I know you  
I know what you'll do_

Without the elves noticing, Jack used his staff to yank them away. Fran twirled and her arms were slightly held by a smiling Jack Frost, who started to sing with her.

_You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream_

Fran stopped on the last part and she saw her friends hanging on a branch, who started giggling.

She turned around and gasped. "Oh!"

Jack held her hand as she attempted to get away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, it's not that. It just that you're a..."

Jack smiled. "What? A stranger?"

"Well, yes..."

Jack gave her an amazed look, but held his smile. "But don't you remember? We've met before."

Fran looked at him in amazement. "We have?"

Jack smirked. "Of course. You said so yourself. Once upon a dream."

Fran glared and looked away as she yanked her hand back and crossed her arms. "Well, that's impossible. In my dream, I met a prince."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "Oh, so I have to be a prince, eh?" Fran nodded, not looking at him. "Okay, then."

The guardian raised his staff and made a crown out of ice. As he set it on his head, he knelt down on one knee. "My fair maiden, do you remember now?"

Fran scoffed and walked away from him, but he only smiled.

_I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

He started to follow her and trying to grab her hand.

_And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do_

He started getting in her way and getting in her way, making her smile a little as she attempted to make her way but only making the winter spirit get in her way again and again.

_You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream_

Fran giggled as he once again knelt on his knee.

Jack smirked. "Remember now?"

Fran grinned. "I think so..."


	3. Frans Brithday Party

**Haha I made Jack dance and sing with an ice crown! Classic... ^_^ Anyway, wow, person who wrote the other review, I never thought that I was doing that good with this story, but thanks**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Everyone in the ice castle was getting prepared for Frans birthday party. Yes, today was her sixteenth birthday! All of the yetis were busy with decorations, while the guardians were working on their presents for their human ward.

Bunnymund was polishing a golden egg, Tooth was placing each of Frans baby teeth in her case, and Sandy was working on a golden music box. North, however, was too busy looking at the hour glass with the name "Francesca Guilder" engraved on the bottom.

Bunny noticed this and put his hand on the other guardians shoulder. "Hey, try not to think about that, mate. It's Frans birthday afterall."

"I know, Bunny," North replied, "but do you ever think that, even after we defeated Pitch, that the curse would still be intact?"

Everyone looked down gravely at this. Yes, they had thought about it, but they didn't want it to get into their heads. They had no choice. Her parents wanted them to take her, because they thought that she would be safer with them. They were reluctant, but they agreed nonetheless.

"Look, mate, even if the curse would still be intact, Sandy's spell will put Fran to sleep. And she won't wake up unless her true love kisses her. You know that. Heck, everyone knows that."

"Jack doesn't know it, though," Tooth mentioned.

That's right. When Jack was chosen to be a guardian, Fran wasn't around. She was with Mother Nature at the time. When Fran made plans to come back, North told her to stay with Nature for just a little longer. Fran was confused at this, but she did what she was told and stayed.

"Speaking of Jack Frost, where is he?" North asked.

Meanwhile, Jack Frost was sitting down with Fran, talking and laughing together.

"So why are you here, Fran?" Jack asked.

"Bunny asked me to catch some eggs that went rogue," Fran answered. "Oh, which reminds me." She grabbed her basket, got up, and started walking away. "I've gotta keep looking for more of them."

Jack got up and followed before getting in front of her with a smile. "Would this fair maiden need assistance from her 'dream prince'?"

Fran giggled. "If it's no trouble."

"It's fine. I'm not busy."

"Then, yes."

Jack nodded before following the teenage girl and helping her gather the rogue eggs, along with the help of the elves and fairies. Once all of them were found, Fran turned to the winter spirit.

"Well, I better get going."

"Wait, how old are you exactly? A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be gathering eggs all by herself."

The girl giggled. "I'm turning sixteen today."

Jack blinked in astonishment. "Today's your birthday?"

Fran nodded.

"Well, why didn't you say something before? I could've went off and gotten you a gift."

Fran shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't think it mattered at the time. Please don't think about getting me a present. I don't want you to go through any trouble."

Jack wanted to protest, but her beautiful eyes made him nod instead. He took one of her hands and kissed it. "Until next time, my princess?"

Frans cheeks turned pink, but she smiled shyly. "'Til next time, Jack Frost."

With that, she took her hand back and walked away with her friends. Jack just stared off as he watched her leave with a goofy looking grin on his face.

_'I'm in love...'_

"Did you put the finishing touches on the dress yet, North?" Tooth asked.

"Not yet," North replied, touching a light blue silk dress with a little sparkle.

"North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy! I'm home!"

Everyone immediately started to panic.

"Oh, it's Fran!"

"Quickly, everyone leave their gifts in my office!"

They all threw their gifts in Norths office before closing it and running down the steps.

Fran walked down the halls before she was surprised by streemers, confetti, and balloons popping out.

"SURPRISE!"

"Happy birthday, Fran," Tooth said.

Fran giggled. "Oh, my gosh. I'm starting to think that those eggs were just an excuse to get me out of here to set this all up, huh?"

Bunnymund shrugged. "You could say that, mate."

"Oh, come on! Let's show her her presents!" Tooth said before dragging the teen to Norths office.

Fran stared in awe as the door was opened and revealed her presents.

"Wow..."

"Here's my gift for you, Fran," Tooth said, handing her a mall case.

Fran opened it and saw her baby teeth. "Oh, my baby teeth! Thanks, Tooth!"

Tooth giggled before moving aside for Sandy to hand her the golden music box. Fran took it and opened it to have music notes come out in little grains of golden sand. "Oh, it's so pretty. Thank you, Sandy."

Sandy nodded to her before Bunnymund reached over behind her ear. "What's that you got behind your ear, Fran?"

Fran became confused before the Easter Bunny pulled out a golden egg. She giggled as she took it. "Bunny, it's pretty."

Bunnymund smirked. "Not quite yet, mate."

The eggs began to wiggle in her palms and it cracked to reveal a little chick with golden feathers. As it tweeted happily to its new mother, Fran smiled and looked the guardian. "Oh, he's so cute! Thanks, Bunny!"

Bunnymund chuckled as the girl latched onto him.

"Now, for my gift to you, Fran," North said before opening the curtains to reveal a light blue dress.

Fran stared in awe as she went up to it and lightly touched the silk. "Oh, it's beautiful..."

Tooth squealed. "Oh, who has a camera? Someone get a camera! Her parents have to see what she looks like in that dress!"

Everything became silent and Tooth covered her mouth. "Oops..."


	4. Francescas Parents and Jacks Gift

**Okay, here's the thing. No, Fran does not know about her parents, because they gave her to the guardians as a child. Why the guardians were interested in the first place, that will have to wait**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Everyone was silent, until Fran broke the silence.

"What?" she asked.

Tooth was trying to find an explanation for her mistake, but found nothing.

"Do my parents know where I am?"

Everyone looked at eachother before sighing in defeat.

"Yes, they do," North answered.

Fran backed away a little bit, not taking the news very well. "How long have they known?"

"I think it's best if we start from the beginning. The day you were born..."

North walked over to his desk and grabbed Frans hourglass and showed it to her. "Your full name is Francesca Guilder, the first born of Roderick and Monica Guilder. Your parents couldn't have children for some reason, and your mother wished for a child one night to the moon. The Man in the Moon was able to help grant that wish by taking one of the stars out of the sky and gave it to Mother Nature so that she could place the star into your mothers womb. When the time of your birth came, we all gathered and gave you gifts once Monica had given birth to you. But before Sandy could give you his gift, Pitch had come and gave you a curse. When he left, your parents began to mourn, but Sandy was able to counter that curse with a spell."

Fran listened to Norths story as she took the hourglass from him. "We thought that your parents could keep you and be prepared for the curse, but they asked us to take you in instead. We didn't want to seperate you from your family, but they were desperate and thought that you would be safer with us. So we took you in and raised you as our own."

Fran couldn't believe this. Her full name was Francesca Guilder, and she was given to the guardians by her parents?

"That doesn't change the fact that we still love you, Fran," Bunnymund said.

"Yes, we'll always love you," Tooth said.

Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Then why did you keep this from me all these years!?" Fran yelled, her eyes filled with tears. "My whole life, I thought my parents abandoned me, but now you're telling me that they gave me up to you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Francesca, please understand that we only kept this secret because you needed to be protected," North said. "We made sure to send pictures of you to your parents so that they could see how beautifully you've grown."

Fran couldn't take it anymore. She ran up to her room, closed her door, jumped onto her bed and began to cry.

The guardians watched her run with guilt. Bunnymund was the first to speak up.

"Let's give her some time to blow off some steam, mates. She'll come around eventually."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Jack had gatherd some of the kids inlcuding Jamie around.

"Hey, kids," he said. "Listen, I need some advice from you guys."

"Sure thing, Jack," one of them said.

"Okay, I don't know how to say this, but... There's this... girl..."

"Is she pretty?" one of the girls asked.

"She's beautiful."

"Does she likes animals?"

"She loves animals."

"Does she like kids?"

"I'm sure she loves kids."

"Does she-"

"Guys, can you please let me tell you about my situation for petes sake!"

The kids immediately shut their mouths and the guardian of fun sighed in relief.

"Okay, today's her birthday and I want to get her something special. Do you guys have anything in mind?"

"Well, what do you think she would like?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I'm not sure," Jack replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I just barely met her awhile ago."

"Wait, hold up," one of the boys said. "You mean to tell us that you just barely met this girl and you've already fallen in love with her?"

"Well, technically yes, but-"

"Nah, but nothin'. You gotta give her something that makes her feel special to you. That lets her know that she's special to you. You feelin' me?"

Jack became surprised and smiled. "Yeah, I feel you. And I think I know just the thing."

Jack raised his staff and made the snow fall. As the snow fell, they formed into a small tornadoe and the snowflakes began to come together in the form of a crown. Jack waved his hand around it and made the crown solid with a little snowflake on the top.

"Wow...," the kids said in awe.

Jack smiled and held the crown in his hands. "Guarenteed not to melt for eons of time. Fran's gonna love this."


	5. Fran Leaves the North Pole

**Okay, here's where things get serious. So, Fran's upset because her parents knew where she was all along and the guardians never told her. Jack just made her a crown out of snowflakes. Well, that's all I can say**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Fran sat criscrossed onto her bed with her chick in her lap in sadness. Her eyes were red from her tears because of her crying. She couldn't get over the fact that the guardians, her family, had been keeping secrets from her.

The little chick, who she decided to name Chickadee, tweeted in sadness to his new mother before placing his feathered head onto her hand. Fran stroked his feathers, but didn't crack a smile.

She heard someone knock at the door, but she said in a hushed voice, "Go away..."

However, whoever knocked on her door decided to come in anyway. Fran looked to see if it was Sandy, but blinked in surprise when she saw that it was just the elves and fairies.

"Oh,..." Fran sniffled and wiped her nose with her arm. "I was half expecting it to be Sandy, but I never thought it would be you guys coming in my room." To be honest, she was rather glad that they were here with her. "I'm guessing you guys heard what happened?" They all nodded and gave her their sounds of sympathy. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm just too upset to spend some time with you right now..."

One of the elves turned to the others and clapped his hands. Another group of elves was bringing a giant cupcake into Frans room. The girl had looked away before they had brought it in, but when Chickadee pecked her hands to get her attention, he pointed at the giant pastry and her jaw slightly dropped.

This cupcake was big enough to feed an entire flock of elves and it had sixteen candles lit. Fran recognised the candles as the ones that were able to grant wishes, custom made by a genie.

Fran put her hands to her mouth in joy. They put all of this effort to make this one giant cupcake just to make her feel better.

The elf that had the others bring in the cake pushed it near her bed as they all smiled at her.

Fran giggled. "Oh, thank you, guys. Thank you..."

They all made noises as a way of saying you're welcome. Fran looked at the candles and closed her eyes as she thought of a wish. She had thought about seeing Jack Frost again the next day, but then she remembered her parents. She had never knew them because they had given her away, and it broke her heart. If only she could at least meet them for her birthday. Just this once...

_'I wish I could find a way to meet my parents...'_

She then blew the candles softly and her friends smiled at her. Just as the flames had gone out, a blue light started to form onto her floor. She looked down and saw that it was a portal to the outside world where all of the children were.

Her eyes widened. "That's it! That's how I'll meet my parents. I'll find their house and talk to them." She looked at herself then got an idea. "But I should look decent. Let them know that I've been treated like a princess these past sixteen years, y'know?"

They all agreed.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you guys to steal my dress while I get myself cleaned up, but don't let the guardians see you, okay?"

The elves and fairies nodded. Fran smiled.

"Alright, company, hut!"

The elves slammed down their feet like soldiers.

"Company, march!"

The elves turned and walked out of her room. North was working on a few papers in his office. He was so focused on them that he didn't notice two shoes that went with the dress, the music box, and Frans baby teeth get swiped up from the shelves.

Fran was busy in her bathroom taking a shower. Once she got out and went to her mirror, she brushed her hair and got a surprise attack from the fairies as they blow-dried her hair for her. The elves were polishing her shoes once they come in. The fairies then did her hair into a braid. As they were doing this, two other fairies snuck into Norths office and quietly took her dress.

Once Fran was clean and she had her slip on, the fairies brought in her dress and she raised her arms so they could drop the dress onto her. The fairies then did her make-up, which was very light mind you.

Once everything was done, she looked into the mirror and stared in awe. She looked like a totally different person. At that moment, she wasn't Fran anymore. She was Francesca Guilder.

She smiled at her friends before she put her music box and her teeth into her bag.

"Alright, I'm off," she said, slinging the bag over her shoulder. "Wish me luck. C'mon, Chickadee."

Chickadee tweeted before climbing his way into her bag. Fran looked down at the portal before jumping from her bed into it and disappeared.


	6. Francesca Meets Jamie

**I just saw the movie yesterday and it was epiiiiic! ^_^ Okay, yes, I was thinking about having her wish for Jack, but then I thought, "No, let's get to the eventful part."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care.-.-**

* * *

Jamie and his friends were playing in the park when they heard the sound of screaming coming from the air. They looked up to see a bright blue light falling down and it landed in the bushes near the woods. They started to run towards the woods until they heard some shuffling and groaning.

They stopped to watch a girl in a light blue dress stand up and brush some leaves out of her braided hair and off her dress. The kids stared in awe at the girl as she stepped out of the bushes.

"Well, that wasn't a very pleasant landing," the girl said before her eyes caught sight of the children and she smiled. "Oh, hello. Did I disturb you in any way?"

The kids just shook their heads. "Not really." "Who are you?" "Where'd you come from? Are you an alien?" "I like your dress." "You're so pretty!"

Fran giggled at this. She should've known that she would be given a multitude of questions.

"What's your name?" Jamie asked.

"I'm..." Fran trailed off as she thought of what to call herself. She had always been called Fran before she was told her full name was Francesca Guilder. " Francesca..."

Jamie nodded with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Francesca. Would you like to come to my house so you could clean up better?"

Francesca smiled at the boy. "It would help alot. Thank you."

"I'll be back later, guys. See ya."

His friends said goodbye as he took her hand started walking to his house. "My name's Jamie, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Jamie."

Back at the North Pole, North, Bunnymund, and Sandy were watching the globe when Tooth flew in in shock.

"Francesca's gone! I can't find her anywhere!"

They all looked at her in shock.

"Are ya sure, mate?"

"Yes!"

"Is she not in her room?"

"I looked into her room and she wasn't there! I looked everywhere and her gifts are gone, too! Even the dress!"

Sandy started forming images in panic.

"Everyone, calm down!" North shouted. "We must find Francesca and fast. Where do you think she could've gone?"

They all thought about it before Tooth mentioned, "I think I saw some blue dust on her bedroom floor."

Their eyes suddenly widened in fear.

"She's in the outside world," North said.

"She must've used the wishing candles and wished to see her family," Bunny said.

"Tooth, Sandy, go to outside world and bring her back. The sun is close to setting, and we can't risk Francesca having her finger pricked."

Tooth and Sandy nodded before he opened the portal and they flew out.

Meanwhile, Francesca was having lunch with Jamie and Sophie.

"So you live with Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy and everyone?" Jamie asked.

"That's right," Francesca said with a smile. "If you dont believe me, look at this." She pulled out her teeth case and opened it to show her baby teeth.

"Wow," they both said.

"Or this." Fran pulled out her music box and opened it to have golden sand come out into music notes.

"Cool!"

"Or how about this?" She put her hand into her bag and brought Chickadee out for them to see. "This little guy right here is Chickadee. Hatched from a golden easter egg."

"Awesome!"

Francesca then got up from her chair. "And now, for the final proof, my dress from Santa Claus."

"That dress is made by Santa?" Sophie asked.

"Of course, would you like to see some magic?"

The little girl nodded before the teen raised her arms a little bit. Francesca then began to spin and stars had started to glitter at the bottom of her dress. The kids stared in awe as she continued to spin around and around. Fran stopped as she felt herself get dizzy and steadied herself as she sat back down.

"Wow, that was amazing," Jamie said.

"So pretty!" Sophie said, clapping her hands.

Fran giggled. "Do you believe me?"

"One hundred percent!" Jamie said with a thumbs-up, making the girl laugh. "So why are you here, Francesca?"

Francescas mood suddenly changed from happy to sad as she frowned. "Well, I came here to find my parents. I never knew them and the guardians took me in as a baby. Do you think you could help me find them?"

Jamie and Sophie nodded.

"Sure, we'll help you find your parents, won't we, Sophie?" Jamie said.

Sophie nodded in agreement.

Fran smiled at the children. "Thank you."

Down in the dark corridors, creatures were in front of a dark figure. This figure was Pitch.

"Sire, we were unabe to find the infant," a creature said. "I'm afraid the curse might not be able to work."

Just then, black sand had slammed itself onto his face and caused him to fly across halls.

"You imbecile!" Pitch shouted in rage. "You've been searching for a baby these past sixteen years! In case you didn't know, children age everyday!"

The creautures coward in fear of the Boogeymans rage. Pitch squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I have to do everything myself, don't I?" Pitch walked up to a dark mirror and stared into his reflection. "Magic Mirror, show me the one I seek. Show me the child who's heart is made from the stars. Show me Francesca Guilder."

The mirror started to glow and showed Francesca walking around town with Jamie and Sophie.

Pitch smirked. "Now, all I have to do is get her away from the little children and down to the closest house with the spinning wheel. Now where can I find one?" The mirror then showed a tall two-story house with a small tower. "Ah, perfect! Now, my little black sprite, go take Francesca to the spinning wheel, but do it when she's alone."

The dark sprite chuckled evily before it flew away. Once it was gone, the mirror then began to show an image of Jack Frost flying around with the snowflake crown in his hands.

Pitch's smirk grew. "So Jack Frost has fallen in love with the little bundle of joy, hm? Well, if that's true, then I'll just have to do something that'll make sure that little Fran stays alseep for all eternity."

He then laughed a cruel laugh as Francescas image was shown once again.


	7. The Spell Begins

**Uh-oh, do you know what will happen next, everyone? No? Then read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you people should know that by now**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

"So where do you think your parents live?"

"I'm not sure, but we should be able to find a sign."

"Okay, Sophie, let's search for a sign!"

"Yay!"

Fran giggled as she watched the two run off to find a sign of where her parents might live. She wished she was a little kid again.

Then she stopped thinking as she saw a black sprite flitting around her. The sprite giggled before it gestured for her to follow it. Becoming entranced, she does.

Tooth and Sandy searched everywhere for Francesca, they were running out of time though. It was already two minutes until the sun set, and they needed to bring her back _fast. _

"Oh, where could she be?" Tooth asked in alarm.

Sandy looked around before he spotted Jamie and Sophie running around, and seeing this chance, he grabbed the Tooth Fairy's arm and pulled her towards the children.

"Tooth Fairy, Sandman!" Jamie shouted in surprise.

"Jamie, have you seen a girl named Francesca anywhere?" Tooth asked in worry.

"Well, yeah, she's right he-" But just as he had pointed behind him, he saw that Fran wasn't with them. "Where'd she go? She was with us a minute ago."

Tooth and Sandy began to panic at this.

"We have to find her! Do you know where you saw her last?"

"Well, she was two blocks away over there. That's also like three more blocks away from an old house that's said to have an old spinning wheel in it."

The guardians eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, no!"

With that, they sprinted off towards the house.

Meanwhile, Francesca kept on following the sprite into the house and up a flight of stairs to the tower.

"Francesca!" Tooth yelled, hoping she could hear her within the house.

The sprite opened the door of the tower, and there was the old spinning wheel with its spindle. Entranced, Francesca began to walk towards it with her arm reached forward.

"No, Francesca!" Tooth yelled as they went up the stairs. "Don't touch anything!"

Francesca seemed to hear Tooths voice and pulled her hand back from the spindle.

_"Touch the spindle, my little one... Touch it, I say..."_

Francesca seemed to listen to the dark voice and touched the spindle with her finger. But as she did this, black sand began to engulf her body.

Tooth and Sandy had finally made it to the top, but they were too late. Francesca had fallen to the floor, unconcious.

"Oh, no!" Tooth said as she went to her side.

Sandy came to her other side and stroked her face in sadness. The guardians could practically hear Pitch laughing in the darkness.

Tooth had started crying when Bunnymund and North had come in and looked at Francescas unconcious body in shock and anguish.

"We were too late," Tooth sobbbed. "She touched the spindle."

A hand came down onto the girls hair and stroked it softly. They all looked to see that Father Time had come.

"Time, what must we do?" North asked.

"It is time," Time replied.

"But what about Fran?" Tooth asked. "How are we supposed to protect her from Pitch while she's asleep?"

"Take her to the Castle of Time. She'll be safe there..."

And so they took Francesca to the Castle of Time and placed her sleeping form into the tower. Every creature that ever existed gathered to the chamber in sorrow. The elves jingled their bells while the fairies placed flowers onto her bedsides.

"Cupid, have you ever found a match for Francesca so he could break the spell?" he asked St. Valentine, a.k.a. Cupid.

The angel-winged boy shook his head. "Not yet, but I think I'm getting there."

"Good. Let's hope whoever can be Francescas true love, that he can break the spell..."

Little did they know, that at that very moment, her true love was trying to look for her with his snowflake crown in his hands.


	8. True Loves Kiss

**Wow, you guys are fast at reviewing! I was just making some adjustments for the chapter and then I see that I got three new reviews! You people like this _that_ much?!**

**Disclaimer: It would be awesome, but sadly I don't own any of this**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Jack Frost had been searching for Fran for _hours_ and he still hasn't found her yet. When he decided that he couldn't possibly track her down on his own, he heads to the North Pole.

Once he had arrived he didn't notice the grieved expressions they wore, which they immediately hid when he called out to them.

"Hey, guys, I need your help," he said.

As much as they tried to hide their grief, Jack had immediately caught it.

"What's wrong?"

They looked down at the ground in sadness.

"What happened? Did someone hurt a child?"

"No one's hurt, Jack," North said. "Now, we change subject. Is there something you need?"

"Actually, yes," Jack replied. "I was wondering if you could help me find this girl-" Jack immediately realised his mistake as they all gave him mischievous grins. "N-not like that! Okay, it is like that." He decided to give up, since it was pointless to hide anything from them. "Anyway, today's her birthday and I just made this crown for her." He held out the cown in his hands to let the little fairies examine it. "The thing is, I don't know where she lives. Do you think you could help me?"

"Of course, Jack," North said with a jolly smile.

Jack smiled in thanks before Cupid came crashing in.

"North, you have to come with me!" he shouted. "I found a match for Francesca!"

Everyone, except Jack, immediately sprinted forward as they followed Cupid. Jack tried to keep up with everyone, but they were fast like crazy.

"Long time, no see, Cupid," Jack called. "I was expecting to see you as a little cherub. What's with the change?"

Cupid became irritated and glared behind him. "Oh, sure! Just because people think I'm a cherub, it means I have to live by everyone's expectations! I can change into a teenager if I want to, you know!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the angel-winged boy.

"Now's not the time!" Bunnymund yelled at the two.

Cupid grunted before rushing to his home and opening the door. They all followed the cherub to see two hearts circling eachother. One had stars around it, while the other had falling snowflakes.

The guardians eyes widened as they saw whose heart it belonged to. They all looked at Jack, making him confused.

"What?"

"Jack, what is the girls name?" North asked.

"Fran..."

"How did ya meet her?" Bunnymund asked.

"I met her at the meadow."

"Oh, my gosh," Tooth said, covering her mouth. "You're her true love..."

Jack became even more confused, and a little emberassed. "Wh-what do you m-mean?"

"Jack, the girl you met is known as Francesca Guilder," North explained. "She is a star child."

"Star child?"

"A long time ago, Man in Moon had once made children from the stars. He would take one star from the sky and have Mother Nature place the star into the mothers womb. When it is born, the child would bring great happiness to the family. We gathered around Francesca and gave her gifts when she was born. But when Pitch found out about Francesca, he came and gave her a curse that when the sun set on her sixteenth birthday, she would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. However, Sandy was able to counter that curse with a spell that would only make Francesca fall into a deep sleep when she touched it. Right now, Francesca is sleeping in the tower of the Castle of Time, where she is guarded by Father Time from the creatures who are working for Pitch."

The young guardian couldn't believe this. He just found out that the love of his life is under a spell.

"Wait, why did you guys see her when she was born?"

"Jack, a star child hasn't been born in over a thousand years," Bunnymund said. "The Man in the Moon only stopped, because he thougt it would be dangerous for the children. When the star takes the form of a baby, their hearts become stars."

"Her parents had asked us to take her in," Tooth continued, "but we didn't want to seperate her from them. They said that they thought she would be safer with us, so we did what they asked and raised her ourselves."

Jack looked down at the snowflake crown he made for Fran. "Is there a way to break the spell."

Sandy nodded and used his sand to tell the winter spirit that he must kiss Fran.

"The spell can only be broken by true loves kiss," Cupid said. "Jack, _you_ are her true love, which means that you're the only one who can save her."

The guardian of fun didn't seem to be listening. He only continued to stare at the crown he had made for his princess. Bunnymund noticed this and frowned.

"Is that meant for her, frostbite?" he asked.

Jack sighed and nodded.

"Listen, mate, I know I'm not her dad and all that, but I've helped raise Fran for sixteen years of her life. And I've always thought of her as my little ankle-biter. What I want for her future is for her to be happy with someone special, and if that someone is you, then I'll bet that she'll be even happier then she was."

Jack suddenly became determined and looked up at the others.

"What're we waiting for then? Let's go save her."

They all smiled and nodded to him.

_'He's definately the one for her,' _Cupid thought. _'Maybe I can convince the Man in the Moon to make her immortal.'_


	9. The Battle Begins

**And so it begins! Jack Frost must kiss Francesca awake so that they can live happily ever after!... Okay, that was cheesy on my part**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, yada yada yada, you get the drill**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Down in the middle of the forest was a log house not too far from town. Monica and Roderick were putting in a sixteenth candle on a cupcake to represent Francescas sixteenth birthday.

Monica looked up her husband and frowned at the sight of his sad eyes. A tear had escaped Rodericks eye and his wife put her hand onto his cheek. Giving up their daughter to the guardians was hard for both of them, but they had no choice. It was the only way to make sure she was safe from the Boogeyman.

They looked at eachother before going out to place the cupcake onto their porch.

Mother Nature sat down on the side of Francescas bed and stroked the girls face in sadness.

"I was hoping this day wouldn't come," she whispered.

"We all did, Mother," Father Time said, walking over to them while using his scythe as a cane. "But time doesn't always work the way we want it to."

"I understand, Father. But what if we were able to keep the curse and the spell from happening? Don't you think that it would've been alot better then?"

"I never wanted the spell to happen as well as you did, Mother, but prophecies are prophecies. And we can not turn against them."

The guardians and Cupid were heading off to the Castle of Time when Jack noticed Francescas teeth-box in Tooths hands.

"Are those Frans teeth?" he asked.

"Yes, she took her gifts with her when she ran away from the North Pole," she answered. "These, like all other teeth, contains her memories. Only these are much more special."

"You mind if I take a peak at her memories sometime?"

"You'll have to ask Francesca about that first," Tooth replied, laughing. "They are her teeth after all."

Jack nodded with a smile before turning to the others. "So what did you guys give Fran?"

Sandy used his images to show him that he had given Fran a music box.

"Interesting. What'd you get her, Kangaroo?"

Bunnymund glared at him. "I gave her a little chick. Hatched from a golden egg."

Sandy showed Jack that the little chick was sleeping with Fran right now.

"Hah, that's kinda cute. What'd she name him?"

"She named him Chickadee."

"Ah, cute. So what did you give her North?"

"I gave her a dress that would sparkle like the stars," North replied, proudly.

Jack started to imagine Fran twirling around in a dress, but noticed that Cupid was smirking and blushed.

Just then, they heard the shrieks of harpies coming to their path and started to attack them.

"Harpies! Man, I hate harpies!" Bunnymund shouted as threw his boomerrangs at them.

Cupid used his arrows to shoot down the harpies as Jack frooze the rest. North and Tooth slashed them down as Sandy used his sand-wips to bring them to the ground in pain.

As they finished, the last harpy threw a bottle of black smoke to the ground and had them coughing.

"What is this?" Jack asked, coughing harshly.

"It's *cough* dark *cough cough* sleeping *cough* gas," Cupid answered before he fell to the ground.

Everyone else seemed to fall unconcious, but Jack refused to fall asleep. However, it seemed to get the better of him as he fell to his hands and knees, struggling to stay awake. The harpy stood over him and laughed at his struggles until he gave up and fell.

In the castle, Francesca seemed to be having a nightmare and whimpered.

"North... Bunny... Tooth... Sandy... and Jack! No, please don't hurt them!"

"They can't hear you, my little one..."

Fran flinched at the dark voice. "You... Pitch Black... The Boogeyman... No, stay away from me!"

"Ah, so you remember now? Well, that's a relief. I was starting to think that I had been forgotten by you, my dearest."

"What do you want?"

"I want to show those guardians that they can't stop this curse from happening. Because I'm going to have you stay asleep for all eternity. And if that means that I will have to delay Jack Frost for eons of time, so be it..."

He then laughed into the darkness.


	10. A New Hope

**As you can tell, there is some serious drama happening here. Pitch really is a meanie, isn't he? Well, the Guardians are gonna have to do something about that. Merry Christmas, everybody! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Jack groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself in chains. He looked around and saw that Bunnymund, Tooth, and Cupid were in cages, and North and Sandy were in chains as well.

"What happened? Where are we?" he asked drowsily. He has only recovered a little bit from the black smoke.

"We've been captured by the harpies, and now we're stuck in their lair," Bunnymund answered begrudgingly.

Jacks eyes widened and he struggled to get out of the chains.

"It's no use, Jack Frost," a goblin said, coming towards them. "The harder you struggle, the tighter those chains are going to get."

The young guardian glared and continued to struggle in the chains, making the goblin laugh.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," a voice said.

The guardians and Cupid looked up to see Pitchs shadow looming over them in all his dark glory.

"The guardians and Cupid. How has it been, young fellow? Have you found young Francescas true love?"

"Yes, we did," Cupid answered as he glared at the Boogeyman. "And his name is Jack Frost!"

Pitch looked at Jack with a smirk. "Ah, I heard about that. How you met little Fran in the meadow, sang with her, danced with her, and even had a little chat with her. You also helped her find the rogue eggs and sealed your goodbyes with a kiss to her hand." His smirk grew as he pulled out the snowflake crown and the winter spirits eyes widened. "Is this your little gift for her to show your love for her?"

"You put that down!" Jack shouted.

"Or what?" Pitch asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. "You're stuck in those chains. But don't worry, Jack, I'll just keep it in a safe place."

A harpy had come in and took the crown from Pitch and flew away.

"What do you want from Francesca?" North asked with a glare.

"Oh, nothing really. I just want show you that you can't always protect a child from something like a curse, not even a simple little spell. I'm planning on keeping Francesca asleep for all eternity, and I can't have you spoiling that now, can I? So I'm just gonna have to keep you here. And if you try to escape, then I shall kill the little star child in her dreams."

Everyones eyes widened in fear for Francescas life. Jack became furious and struggled in his chains to get to the Boogeyman.

"Have a nice time in the dungeon," Pitch said before he left with a cruel, evil laugh.

Francesca sat in a corner of a dark chamber as she held Chickadee close to her chest.

"Shhh. It's okay, Chickadee, the guardians will come for us," she assured her chick, who began tweeting as a way of whimpering in fear. Fran looked up at the cieling with hopeful eyes.

Oh, why did this happen to her? Why did the Boogeyman give her a curse that forced the Sandman to counter it with this spell she was in? Why did it have to happen on her sixteenth birthday? But most of all, _why _did she even follow that black sprite to the spindle?

If only she had known better, she wouldn't be in this situation. Now she understood why her parents gave her up. They were trying to protect her, and they thought that the only way to do it was to give her to the guardians.

"Mom... Dad... I forgive you... Wherever you are...," she whispered as she closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her face.

Chickadee tweeted to her in sadness and leaned his head onto her chest.

Nature saw that a small tear had escaped Francescas eyes and wiped it away.

"Oh, where are the guardians when you need them," she whispered.

She heard screeching coming from outside and looked to see that the harpies were swirling around the tower like vultures.

"It seems Pitch is making sure that they don't come for Francesca," Time said. "And he is probably delaying them at this very moment."

"What shall we do, Father?"

"I shall inform the leprechaun to assist them. In the meantime, we shall keep Francesca safe in the castle." Just as he said this, a dove had come to him and he gave it a small piece of paper before it flew away.

Down in Ireland, a group of leprechauns (**A/N **Someone please correct me if I spelt that wrong) were watching over their gold until they saw a dove coming towards them.

The oldest leprechaun, McCastin, held up his hand so the dove could land onto it. He took the piece of paper, unfolded it, and began to read. He became shocked once he was done, and whistled to the others.

"Aye, men! Father Time has sent us a message!" They all looked at him. "Francesca is under a spell and Pitch is delaying her true love from getting to her! We must go and help them!"

They all did a war cry before using the gold to make a rainbow and they all surfed onto it.

"On to war!"

Meanwhile, into her dreams, Francesca was stroking Chickadees feathers when she saw the Man in the Moon shining down upon her.

"Manny...?"

She looked up at the moon and he showed her the image of the guardians, telling her that they are coming for her.

"Oh, my gosh! See, Chickadee, I told you they were coming for us!" However, her excitement soon vanished once the moon showed her that they were captured. "Oh, no. Pitch. Manny, what do I do?"

Once that was asked, a pool of water appeared at her feet and a shining blue sword rose to the surface. Fran grabbed it and stared at the glowing blade before her.

"I have to fight? But, Manny, I can't fight."

The moon showed her that if she didn't fight, then the guardians will never come and save her, and she might not ever see Jack again.

Fran looked down at her sword before nodding. "Alright..."

The moon then disappeared along with the pool and she sat back down and waited, her eyes full of hope for the guardians to make their escape. And if she had to fight Pitch to be with them again, then so be it.

Look out, Pitch. You're about to come face to face with a star child with her sword, and she will do whatever it takes to fight you!


	11. Rescue and Retrieving the Crown

**Heh, leprechauns riding rainbows and yelling war cries. Don't you just find that hilarious!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Jack had been struggling for hours against the chains. He was so desperate to get to Fran that he didn't realize that his struggles were causing the chains to cut his wrists a little bit.

Everyone else, however, stayed silent. They were too afraid for Francescas life to do anything. They knew what Pitch was capable of, and they knew he would keep his word in killing Francesca in her sleep.

"C'mon you stupid chains!" Jack yelled in frustration, struggling to get out of his chains.

"It's no use, Jack," Bunnymund said. "Those things are just gonna get tighter."

"We can't just sit here and let Fran stay asleep forever! We have to get to her now!"

"You heard what Pitch said, Jack," North said. "If we try to escape, then Francesca will be killed. Do you really want that to happen?"

Jack struggled helplessly before he finally gave up and slumped down to the floor. They were right. If they did escape, Pitch would go to the castle and kill Francesca without mercy. Even if she was a teenager, he still showed no mercy to anyone.

"Oi!" they heard a voice say. "What's with all the sulkin'?"

They looked up to see McCastin above them with his fellow leprechauns.

"Where's the fight gone in everybody here!"

"McCastin!" North shouted in glee. "How has it been, old friend!"

"Oi! We started guardin' our gold and we got a message from Father Time, saying that you were in danger. So we surfed the rainbows until we found ya!"

Jack was dumbfounded to see the leprechaun here. He didn't think that McCastin was a fighter when he last saw him.

"So where are the other leprechauns?" he asked.

McCastin put his fingers to his mouth and whistled, making the other leprechauns jump out. "OI!"

Jack stared in shock. Bunnymund and Cupid snickered at the sight, making the young guardian glare at them and yell, "Shut up!"

"Men, drop the ladders!"

"Oi!"

The leprechauns dropped the rope ladders and each climbed down to the guardians and Cupid. McCastin pulled out his sword and slashed the chains as the rest of the leprechauns unlocked the cages.

Jack rubbed his sore wrists, now noticing the cuts that was caused by his struggling.

"Now that you're all out, why don't we go on and bring down the Boogeyman and save your true love, Jack?" McCastin said to the young guardian of fun.

Jack smiled. "Sure, but I need to get something first."

Francesca wandered around a dark castle with her shining blue sword in her hands, Chickadee hiding away in her pouch.

"It's darker and gloomier than I thought it would be. Pitch lives here? Heh, no surprise there. He _is_ the Boogeyman afterall."

Chickadee tweeted as a way of whimpering and hid inside the pouch.

"Don't worry, Chickadee, you're safe as long as I'm here. Bunny gave me courage afterall."

Chickadee was still afraid, but at least she calmed him down a bit.

Fran was considered lucky that Manny gave her a blue sword. The fact that it wouldn't stop glowing actually helped her walk around in the dark.

Trolls, goblins, and harpies had fallen asleep in the halls of the lair. Down in the end was the snowflake crown laying on a soft cushion and a glass barrier over it.

Jack and the rest of the leprechauns looked down the halls before the winter spirit gave them the signal to wait. He used a light gust of wind to glide himself over the goblins and harpies that were sleeping on the ground, careful to not wake them up. He flinched when he accidently brushed his toe against the feather of a harpy, but silently sighed in relief when it didn't stir.

_'I really gotta be more careful in these dying situations...'_

Being more careful, he continued to glide towards the crown. Once he was finally there, he stared at his gift and thought of Fran. This crown would make her look and feel like a princess. _His_ princess. He carefullly lifted up the glass barrier and set it down gently before he gently grabbed the crown with his hands, as if it was something very fragile, which it was if you weren't careful enough.

Jack smiled lovingly at the thought of his princess wearing the crown until his foot brushed against the nose of a goblin and he flinched. The goblin just twisted and turned before settling down again, much to the young guardians relief.

"Come on, you freezing nuisance!" McCastin whispered.

Jack glared at him before using the wind to glide him back over to the others. However, he didn't notice that his foot had knocked over a glass cup and it fell to the ground, making it break against the stone floors. The guardian froze as every creature in the room woke up and looked at him.

He gave them all a nervous laugh. "Eheheh... Bye!" With that, he left the halls like a bullet with everyone else.


	12. Francesca and the Moon Sword

**Sorry I took so long. My laziness got the better of me. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

Fran sat down on the cold stone stairs with Chickadee in her lap, the blue sword still shining bright. She stroked his feathers to sooth him, and he nuzzled against her touch.

"I hope nothing bad has happened to them," she said. "I cried for hours when they told me what had happened to Sandy. I don't want that to happen again."

It was true. When she had returned, they had told her what Pitch had done and how Sandy had been killed. She had latched onto Sandy and cried in his arms, fearing that he would go away if she didn't.

"No, I won't let that happen again! Pitch, wherever you are, you better come out soon! Once you do, you'll be dealing with me!"

Fran had stood up from the steps and shouted into the castle, her words echoing within the dark halls.

Meanwhile, the guardians, Cupid, and the leprechauns were running away from an evil army of goblins, trolls, and harpies.

"Good work bein' quiet, frostbite!" Bunnymund yelled at the winter spirit.

"I was trying to be quiet!" Jack shouted back. "I didn't know that glass was right there!"

"Will you two shut your blabberin' and help get rid of some ugly nukes!" McCastin shouted in irritation.

Both guardians shut their mouths. They both knew that McCastin got irritated very easily, and if you irritate him even more, you'll be getting a death wish.

Cupid turned around and shot his arrows at the harpies. Tooth swooped down and slashed at the goblins with her wings. (**A/N **Hey, I don't know what kind of weapon she has ok!) Bunnymund threw his egg-bombs and blew away the trolls.

In the castle, Mother Nature and Father Time watched the harpies circle the tower.

"How long does Pitch intend to keep the guardians at bay?" Nature asked.

"I do not know, Mother," Time answered. "We can only hope that they will come fighting these creatures and save Francesca as soon as possible..."

Back in the dream world, Francesca had taken off her shoes as they had left blisters. She was dabbing her feet with a cold, wet cloth she had found. As she dabbed away the blood, Chickadee kept watch for any enemies that might come by to attack.

"Okay, now for the other foot..."

As Fran switched from her left foot to her right foot, Chickadee saw a shadow coming from the hall and tweeted in alarm. He ran to Francesca and tugged onto her dress to alert her of the danger. She immediately stopped dabbing her feet and grabbed both her sword and shoes. They both ran to hide behind the wall and they peeked out to see who the attacker might be. A small goblin walked down the hall and spotted a cloth that was covered in blood.

Fran and Chickadee flinched away from his sights as he came towards the cloth and picked it up. As he further examined it, he started to sniff it. Then he jumped as he recognised the scent to be that of human blood.

"A human! A human!"

As he started running away, Fran and Chickadee looked at eachother before they ran up the stairs.

Meanwhile, the guardians, Cupid, and leprechauns were battling the creatures as they got close to the castle.

"There's the castle!" Jack shouted.

"Crinckey, the tower's bein' circled by those birds," Bunnymund said.

The harpies that circled the tower soon spotted the guardians and flew inside the tower. Time used his scythe to slice each of them in half. Nature used her own staff to guard Francesca as they attempted to go near her with their daggers in hand.

Back in the dream realm, Francesca was running up the stairs as an army of goblins ran after her scent. Chickadee hid in her satchel in fear, being bounced around at the fast pace Fran was running.

She stopped for moment to catch her breath, only for one of the goblins to catch up with her. She pointed her blue blade at the creature and it stood back in fear.

"The Moon Sword!"

All the goblins that followed stopped and screamed in fear at the sight of the sword.

"That's right, stay back!" Fran shouted as she swung the blade in his face, making it cringe in fear for its life.

They all began to run away at the sight of the girl swinging the sword.

"That's right! You better run, you ugly chickens!"

Chickadee tweeted at them in a brave way, which made Fran chuckle a little bit before walking up the steps

"Oh, Chickadee, you are just too goofy..."

Pitch growled as he watched the girl walk up the steps.

"So, you think that just because the Man in the Moon gave you a sword that you can fight back for the ones you love the most?" He then smirked. "Well, when I'm threw with you, there will be nothing left for the guardians and your love to protect."

A black dragon growled next to the Boogeyman, who stroked it's scales.

"Not yet, pet. Let her have a little more faith in her family, and then you can crush her to pieces."

The dragon growled again and continued to watch the girl walk up the steps.


End file.
